Somebody
by Demmmy
Summary: We know the story of the first eight of the Organization's Somebodies, but what about the rest? Here you go. Follow Aurliam as he travels his way through friendship, love, lost and more. Poor little flower boy...what shall he do?


A gentle wind smelling faintly of the coming of summer blew across the field, making the grass look like rippling waves in an ocean. A woman with hair as dark as the night itself and with skin almost as pale as the moon stood in the field, smiling softly as she enjoyed the breeze. A young boy with choppy pink hair came running towards her, smiling brightly as he held a handful of crushed lilies. "Mama!" the boy called out to her as he slowed down and bumped into her legs, giggling. "Mama, mama, look what I got you!" he gleamed, reaching as high as he could to show them to her.

The woman giggled, accepting the crushed flowers and gingerly held them in her hands. "Aurliam! How many times have I told you that it's bad for the flowers if you pick them!" she laughed, sprinkling them on his head, causing him to squeal in delight. She kneeled down so that she was at his height level and picked them out of his powder pink hair. Once she had taken all of them out, she tucked one behind his ear and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Come on, we should head back now," she quietly said, standing up and taking his tiny hand in her much larger yet dainty one.

* * *

By the time the woman – whose name was Chane – and Aurliam got back to the city, the sun was already setting. With every person they passed by on their way home the less flowers they had in their hands. The people of Radiant Garden were all wonderful people, except for a handful of them. However, those handful of people didn't get out much, so all was well. Especially for the Laforet family, for they were the ones who were responsible for all of the beautiful flowers and plants that adorned Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden wasn't Radiant Garden without them, you know.

As Chane stepped through the door to their nice, homey house with Aurliam trailing behind her, she was greeted with a, "Chane!" then practically almost tackled with a hug from her husband, Huey Laforet. Huey was absolutely in love with Chane, even though they had already been married a few years back. He was very fond of her and _really _liked to show his affection. The red-headed man smiled the biggest smile you will see in Radiant Garden at the sight of his wife and son home with hands full of flowers.

Chane giggled as she tried to pry Huey's arms off of her with no luck. "Huey, calm down! It's just me and Aurliam!"

Huey grabbed her hands and twirled her around then dipped her, still holding on, as if dancing. "_Exactly_," he said, smiling playfully. He then returned Chane to a standing position and crouched down to be eye-level with his son. Not a moment after, Aurliam tossed the collection of assorted flowers into the face of his father, much to his father's frustration. Aurliam giggled as he started to pick the flowers that landed on Huey's face. "Aurliam, you little rascal you!" Huey playfully said, shaking his head to get all of the flowers off. He then ruffled Aurliam's messy pink hair making it even more messy before standing up.

Chane snaked a flower behind Huey's ear, much like she had to Aurliam earlier. Huey noticed and looked over to the flower (which he looked very goofy doing so) and asked, "What's this here for?"

Chane playfully smiled, then placed a hand over chest as if giving a speech then proclaimed, "Why, it's there to prove your 'manliness'!"

Hearing that Aurliam tugged at his flower, not quite getting it. "Manliness?"

Huey looked over to his son and whispered, "Don't ever listen to her," loud enough so that Chane could hear it as well. Chane just ignored them and rambled on about 'true manliness', while the two males stared at her go on and on. "Ah, good ol' Chane," Huey said to himself. "Just has to make a speech about everything," he chuckled, shaking his head. On the other hand, Aurliam was listening closely even though he didn't understand what she was saying since she started speaking in French.

Aurliam tugged at the bottom of his mother's dress, looking up at her with young, green eyes. Chane finally realized that she had begun to rant in French, then faintly blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! My apologies..." she said in a sing-songy voice, smiling softly. She then felt her stomach rumble and said, "Oh my! I lost track of time! Time for dinner!" And with that everyone was off to the kitchen.

The stars were shining brightly when Aurliam was put to bed. Now, when I say 'put to bed', I mean, 'lay in his bed as his mother and father kissed him goodnight until they left and Aurliam got out of his bed and went to the large window in his room'. He opened up the window and climbed out, so now he could lay on the roof and look at the stars. But as he was climbing out, he noticed someone standing on the roof next to his. A girl, Aurliam's age, but maybe a bit younger. He called out to her, "Hello?"

The girl quickly turned to look at Aurliam but lost her balance. She fell towards his direction as she let out a shriek. Aurliam quickly grabbed her hand before she fell and held on tight. He pulled her up with much difficulty but success. Once seated on his roof, the girl turned her back towards him and crossed her arms. Aurliam looked at her, confused by her actions. "Um...are you okay?" he warily asked.

"I'm fine," the girl stated, still turned away from him.

He held his hand out. "Aurliam. My name's Aurlaim. What's yours?"

The girl slowly turned around to get a good look at him, despite her long, blonde bangs that covered most of her face. She warily took his hand. "Arlene..." she said, trailing off. Once their eyes met, it was love at first sight. Of course, they were to young to know that, but nonetheless they were drawn to each other. Arlene's cheeks turned rosy pink as she said, "I...um...thank you for um...saving me..."

"You're welcome!" Aurliam exclaimed, smiling brightly, oblivious to Arlene's awkwardness.

"You're stupid," Arlene pointed out. The reason she said that was because she lived only with her mother, who taught her that men were nasty things.

"What?" Aurliam asked, confused by sudden hostility.

Arlene suddenly stood up and walked to the edge of the roof and jumped, successfully landing on her own roof while Aurliam watched, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled to him before climbing back into her own window. All Aurliam could do was lay down and sigh, looking up at the twinkling stars. As he was looking up at them he noticed one blinking then disappearing. Aurliam shot up, still looking at the sky, and rubbed his eyes, not believing what he saw.

And so now the story of the Somebodies of Organization XIII begins with Aurliam, Arlene, and blinking stars.

**A/N: Demmmy here! Gosh, I'm excited for this story! Now, I know this was a short chapter, and I hope you understand that I'm known for writing considerably short chapters, so I hope to refrain from that in this story. Either way I hope you enjoy it and I hope to see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
